steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Xperience40
Bienvenida= Hola soy Xperience40 y soy el creador de tres series aqui, ahora soy su burocrata, dudas, preguntas, cualquier cosa (que sea serio) en relación al wiki, dímelo en mi muro :3 Bienvenid@,usuari@ común y/o usuari@ no común: Este es mi perfil donde veras cosas sobre su servidor xperience40 asi como en mi muro podras comunicarte conmigo ademas del chat de facebook y el de aqui solo que no me insultes y recuerda firmar en la zona de firmas... Nos se que mas escribir y quiero poner un screamer pero ñee solo pondre Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés Estrés estrés estrés :v ok lo quitare despues |-| Amigos= Nivel:genialidad wikial *La mejor amiga:emm...como explicarlo, ella es muy buena amiga, me agrada mucho, es divertida, alegre,algo seria pero me ha ayudado ha ser mejor *Whytly an glados(?:es muy buen amigo y a veces me hace reír bastante, aunque me hace pasar enojos graves, es un buen amigo *Alguien muy cool es buen amigo *El amigo mas genial:es muy genial ademas de que me ayuda con mis gemas y mis episodios, ademas de ser muy comprensivo conmigo *un buen amigo...:es buen amigo *La Genial Perry:es muy cool, ademas de que me gusta como hace sus gemas *un segundo buen amigo:es buen amigo, me ayuda dandome ideas, ayudandome a mejorar, ademas de ser el que tiene mas ediciones, el puede ser el nuevo yo *una genial amiga:es muy genial y ella fue quien diseño mi perfil,ademas de que me gustan sus gemas,su forma de pensar, etc *Rode:es buen amigo, aunque el esta muy inactivo. Si quieres que os añada decidme en mi muro :D Nivel:intermedio *Usuario:FacuUniverse:es genial aunque un poco molesto, pero es genial *Usuario:Peridot-Cuty Amezonss:es...bueno...:/ Nivel:los innombrables *TBA... |-| Userboxes= |-| Gemas Favoritas= Gemas fanon favoritas series mias #topacio imperial (xperience40) #topacio imperial (chico) #topacio (xperience40) #brasilianita #X #P #aragonita #sodalita #Boleita #Humita #Xderience #Zafirina #Perla verde #Perla naranja #Esmeralda amarilla #Esmeralda azul #Esmeralda madre #Xperience40 #Green pearl #Pezzotaita(xperience40) #petalita #bixbita #aventurina #coral #apatita #hiddenita #diamante(xperience40) #perovskita #tausonita #esmeralda roja De otras series #Calcedonia violeta #Blue topaz #Rose topaz #Pezzotaita(jcv2005) #Esmeralda (Jcv2005) #Rubí (angelaquartz) #Coral (angelaquartz) #Purple pearl (angelaquatz) #Perla violeta #Mintsplash(Rosaotaku) Gemas fanon que no me gustan #Esmeralda (xperience40) #Titanita #Xperiencia 04 #Jade |-| Proximos Proyectos= *La unión de cristal. *Sección de preguntas. *Llegar a 5000 ediciones. *Llegar a las 10000 ediciones *Llegar a las 50000 ediciones. *Serie sin titulo. *Ser un buen burocrata. *tener 3000 ediciones. *Hacer mas feels . *Tener 4000 ediciones. * Tener 20000, 30000, 40000 ediciones. *Los nuevos aliados de cristal 2 *La alianza elemental 2 |-| Trofeos= |-| Logos= Archivo:1456098160875.png||Mi bandera :v Archivo:Windows.png|Agradecimientos a Usuario: Wheatley and GLaDOS |-| Gustos & Disgustos= Gustos #Juegos clasicos. #musica de 1990 o 1980. #steven universe. #Leer fanon de aqui. Disgustos #la gente mala. #que me molesten. #Las mary sues. #Los anónimos/atacantes. |-| Mis Frases= *Soy muy genial! :D. *Usuario ejemplo ?/3. *Toma las reglas. *Me siento como si fuera aburrido. *Si me necesitas, aqui estoy, aun asi, si no me necesitas tambien aqui estare. *You are in my world and you no have scape (frase de enojo/ira). *Se que no soy perfecto, pero al menos yo si admito mis errores no como tu, que tratas de decir que nunca lo hiciste. *Puede que solo mi serie sea fantasia pero, si me insultas o algo, sufriras mi ira, la ira de super xperience!. |-| Curiosidades= *el nombre original de xperience40 no lo iba a ser iba ha ser locomotion 2005. *aqui el es el mas importante al igual que los burocratas y admins. *las series de el son a base de sus ideas y experiencias. *el es muy confundido con una chica por su nombre en español:experiencia 40. *a el le gustan los juegos clasicos de sonic y otros juegos clasicos (de los juegos de sonic salieron las gemas de poder que son referencia a las chaos emeralds). *el se considera un editorcida por su cantidad de ediciones. *El ha conseguido todos los rangos del wikia desde reversor, los moderadores hasta administrador. *odia que lo molesten y lo traicionen. *es una persona considerada un super mod por la forma de moderar este wiki que es callada y cuando ve irregularidades te banea o te bloquea le da igual si eres su amigo o no, es "ciego" en cuanto a eso. *Odia perder amistades *Edita exageradamente para que los demas buros y admins no reciban tantas respuestas de bienvenidas *Cuando no puede le gusta recibir ayuda de quien sea |-| Ships Fanon Favoritos= #Petalita x Hiddenita #Elbaita x Perla verde #Xperience40(diamante verde) x Xderience41(no canon) #Onix x Pezzotaita #Topacio x Xperience #Xperience x Brasi #Petalita x Hiddenita #Bixbita x kunzita(no canon) #Nichole x Andalucia |-| Galeria= Archivo:1463322238990.png Archivo:1463322249971.png Archivo:1463322163253.png Archivo:1463699325664.png|una buena gema Archivo:1468131372955.png Archivo:1468131274319.png Archivo:1468130126678.png Archivo:1468177811960.png Archivo:1468131460930.png 1468560272521.png |-| Regalos= Archivo:Friends_wiki.png Archivo:Windows.png Archivo:Regalo.png Archivo:Xp.png Archivo:Xps.jpg Archivo:Friends_wiki2.png Archivo:Con título.png Archivo:Con títulos.png Topacio naranjad.png Hidde.png Bixbitaa.png Petal.png |-| Series favoritas= Fanon #la alianza elemental #soy un heroe #La vida en la tierra #vida en el xperience40 homeworld #los nuevos aliados de cristal #los reveldes del homeworld Reales #steven universe #el increible mundo de gumball |-| Series fanon malas= #vida en el brasilianita homeworld #vida en el xperience40 homeworld 2 #los nuevos aliados de cristal(ultimas temporadas) |-| Zona de firmas= Firma aqui de que visitaste mi muro: |-| Historias futuras= Aqui colocare las historias de mis futuros episodios: *temporada cinco : |-| Fin= Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil adios,recuerda, si me necesitas aqui estoy.